Weirdest Birthday Ever
by writer-of-demigodishness
Summary: It's Rick Riordan's birthday! Here's a one-shot for him as a present. Summary is inside. Enjoy!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RICK RIORDAN!**

**In honor of his b-day i wrote a quick one-shot. It's exactly 1000 words. Oh yeah, im beast :P **

**Also this is celebrating me surviving freasmen year! Im a sophomore baby!**

**lol so here you go!**

**Summary: It is Rick's birthday, and it is gonna be the oddest one hes had in a long time...**

**lol not much to play off of. Just read! Reviews would be nice, but be kind! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea :) **

* * *

><p>Rick Riordan was sitting at a table in the middle of the San Antonio book store. It was June 5th, his birthday. He was happy to be able to greet his fans and get to meet them, but it was his birthday. There was a small apart of him that just couldn't wait for this to be over so he could go home and spend some quality time with his family.<p>

The book signing went like it always did. A few 'Happy Birthday's were thrown in there as well. He smiled, asked their name, signed the book, maybe even made a quick conversation, and then it was the next person's turn.

About twenty people into the line, a boy maybe the age of sixteen walked over. Rick had to do a double take when he saw this teen. He was tall-ish. He had dark brown hair and bright green eyes, like the ocean.

"Hi Mr. Riordan! Big fan of your 'Percy Jackson' books," the boy said.

Rick smiled. "It's great to meet another fan. Would you like me to sign your book…?"

"Oh," the boy handed him 'The Lightning Thief', "Peter Johnson."

Rick's eyes widened, but Peter didn't see. Rick grabbed the book, opened it up to the front and scribbled his name, a short message to the boy and handed it back to him.

"There you go."

The boy smiled. "Thank you Mr. Riordan. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Rick watched the boy walk away and shook his head. It was nothing, just a mere coincidence, he thought.

But from then, the day only got weirder.

Ten minutes since 'Peter Johnson', a blond with startling grey eyes walked up and, grinning, greeted him.

"Hi! Oh, wow it's so great to meet you, Mr. Riordan. I'm Anne Catch."

Rick was able to hide his shock well under a smile and signed the copy of 'The Last Olympian.'

"So, is this your favorite book?" He asked.

She nodded and he continued, "Any particular reason?"

Anne blushed and looked off into another direction that Rick wasn't sure what (or who) she was looking at.

"N-no reason," she mumbled. She smiled once more, thanked him and then walked in the direction she had looked towards.

It was almost an hour later, after his second break, when the third case of weird popped up.

"Hey Rick. I'm Tina."

Rick nodded before looking up at the girl who had just spoke. She had bright, electric, blue eyes and had spiky black hair with hot pink streaks. Rick took a shaky breath before smiling.

"Hello Tina. What book would you like me to sign?"

"The Titan's Curse," she said, with a small smile."

Rick's hand stopped a moment before continuing the autograph. Tina's smile slightly widened (not that it was much of a smile in the first place) as he handed her the book back.

"Thanks." And she was off.

Another ten minutes later, another boy came over. Rick smiled at him, like ha had all the other times and took the book from him, flipping it open to the front page. He looked up at him. He wore a black sweatshirt with a skull on it and an orange shirt underneath (he could see the collar peaking out at the top). He had long black hair and really, really dark eyes.

"So, why did you want me to sign 'The Battle of the Labyrinth'…?"

"It's Nick Darlo. It's my favorite of the series, no reason."

His voice was hollow, and sounded sad, like death. Rick closed his eyes, remembering his character's weren't real, and then looked up, handed him the book, and 'Nick' left.

"Who's gonna be next?" he mumbled to himself.

He looked at the clock. 15 minutes were remaining in the hour before he could go home and enjoy his birthday dinner.

Time passed and soon, he was down to the last person in line.

A copy of 'The Sea of Monsters' was placed in front of him, and he looked up at the last person in line. And he had to keep looking up, because this kid was huge.

"Hello Mr. Riordan. My name is… Tyler! I love your books. Can you sign my copy?"

His voice sounded childish and… rehearsed. Rick shrugged it off.

The boy with the big brown eyes grinned hugely before bouncing off with the now signed book.

Rick slumped down in his recliner when he finally got home. His wife walked in and handed him a plate for dinner. His sons looked at him, averting their eyes from the television.

"So, how was the book signing?"

He looked at his wife, and in all seriousness said, "Weirdest birthday ever."

A few miles away from Rick Riordan's house, a coffee house was hosting five kids. All of them held newly autographed books and were sipping caffeine.

"So, what now?"

The blond rolled her eyes. "Stupid Seaweed Brain. We go back to New York. It's obvious to me this Rick Riordan isn't going to expose us. We just need to keep ourselves under an alias when were out of camp!"

"What's an alias?"

The spike black haired girl slapped the black eyed boy.

"Ow Thalia! That hurt!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Shut up Nico."

The tall boy looked at the other dark haired boy and said, "Daddy is gonna need me soon. Sorry brother. I can't stay at camp"

He gave him a friendly pat on the back. "That's ok buddy. Next time."

"Ok," said the grey eyed girl, "From now on Annabeth Chase, is Anne Catch."

"And Tyson is Tyler!"

"And Thalia is Tina… something. Not that it matters. I'm with the Hunters most times."

"And Nico di Angelo is Nick Darlo."

"And finally, Percy Jackson is Peter Johnson."

Annabeth/Anne laughed. "And to think, we owe those names to Mr. D."

Percy/ Peter smiled at his girlfriend. "Yep. Thanks Mr. D!"

Thunder rumbled the sky miles away and the half mortals smiled.

Their secret was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**what do ya think? Think Rick woulda liked it? :)**

**Review please!**

**-Love **


End file.
